


The King's Desire

by Ichigo777



Series: Dartz & Aleena [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo777/pseuds/Ichigo777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in a series involving Dartz & my OC Aleena. </p>
<p>A flashback to Atlantis. Dartz wants Aleena tonight, but Aleena doesn't want Dartz. Too bad for Aleena, because in Atlantis where Dartz's word is law, the king gets what the king wants every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Desire

"Why do you refuse to look at me?"

He paced back and forth across the length of her room, the robe of blue and purple rippling in the wind created by the action. Golden eyes were locked upon the woman before him who would not meat his eyes; they displayed a mixture of fear, regret, anger, and incomprehension. He was afraid she didn't love him, he regretted that he had let her slip through his fingers, he was angry that she didn't want this, and he didn't understand just why she would refuse what he knew she craved. Tossing a strand of his aqua hair away from his face, he stopped pacing directly in front of her and stood there.

"Well, why?" he demanded.

The woman known as Aleena sighed. Her golden eyes were filled with indecision, her mouth was a thin line. Her hands were folded on her lap as she sat on the foot of her bed. Wise beyond her years and patient after having to deal with the other every day for almost all of those years, the twenty-three year old Atlantean girl with the light sky blue hair that cascaded down past her waist sighed, and then obliged to his request.

"Because if I look at you, then you will want to do THAT and doing that is wrong."

The one named Dartz groaned in exasperation upon her answer. "For crying out loud, Aleena, I am king! What I say goes; what I say is wrong is wrong and what I say is right is right! You know that better than anyone!" He was practically screaming at her by now.

Her eyes still remain glued to the floor. Dartz just didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. She elaborated. "I meant morally and ethically wrong."

He laid his hands upon her bare shoulders and sighed, gazing at her. Aleena looked very beautiful tonight in that simple sapphire strapless dress. Gathering his thoughts, he leaned in closer to Aleena to whisper in her ear. "You know I can change those as well."

"But Dartz-Sama…" Aleena murmured.

He sighed, and leaned back away from her ear as he continued in his normal voice. "Besides, you despise Iorei. What does it matter to you who hate her if I cheat on her with you?"

Aleena sighed. True, she did dislike Iorei extremely for multiple reasons, but, "Dartz-Sama, if you can cheat on her so easily like this with no regrets whatsoever, then it means that you can do the same thing to me."

Dartz blinked. So that was her problem. He half-smiled and leaned forward to hug Aleena. "I don't love her, Aleena, you know that very well. Just because father made me marry her doesn't mean I have any feelings of attraction or love for her. She's simply there to help my image. If I could have chosen, then it would have been you, not her. You know I love you. Please, don't ignore me." Dartz let Aleena go completely as he rose back up to his full height.

Aleena sighed again. It was a reasonable explanation. But, she still couldn't be sure that he wouldn't do that… Still, if she didn't, she could lose something more important that dignity or pride. Aleena raised her face and let her golden orbs meet Dartz's. Dartz smiled broadly and moved his hand to touch Aleena's cheek gently and she smiled back. It was a nice moment between friends...

…And then Dartz leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips and didn't let go. The hand upon her cheek moved to the back of her neck to hold Aleena in place so she didn't break the kiss. Aleena tried to move away, but couldn't. After a minute or so, Dartz pulled away and Aleena looked at him with a look that was half horrified and half scandalized.

"Dartz-Sama!" Aleena yelled at him and got up from the bed, determined to leave the room, even though it was her own.

However, Dartz had other plans for Aleena. He waited until Aleena had fully stood up before he jumped forwards, pouncing on her and pinning her underneath him on the bed. Aleena gasped and tried to free herself from under him, but Dartz ignored her attempts and pinned her lips with his again. He grabbed the sapphire dress with one free hand a tore it away from Aleena's body, the tosses the rag aside. Her bra met a similar fate. Breaking the kiss at last, Dartz stared at Aleena's bare breasts with an unspoken lust in his eyes and his hand rubbed them.

"Please stop, Dartz-Sama! Please STOP!" Aleena begged him.

Once again, he ignored her request and instead began to suck on her nipples with his mouth, running his tongue all over them. Aleena gasped out loud despite herself. While his mouth had fun with her luscious mounds, his hand trailed down to grab her panties and pull them off her. They were tossed aside next to the bra and rag of a dress. That hand ran over her clit and then started to rub it as his mouth kept busy with her breasts.

Aleena squeezed her eyes shut, just hoping it was all some terrible nightmare as tears trickled down her cheeks. Why did he insist upon doing this to her?

Dartz finally let Aleena's nipples go and he leaned to kiss her again. While his mouth battled with hers, his hand moved down from her clit to stroke her folds and then to delve within. Aleena groaned against Dartz's mouth.

Swiftly, Dartz removed his fingers from her and broke their kiss. Pulling the stunned girl to her feet, he grabbed her from behind and held her still with one arm while the other hand unbuttoned his own robe, the only thing he was wearing save his crown. Dartz let it fall to the ground, then pushed Aleena forward onto the lone armchair in the room so that she was kneeling on it with her face against the back. Holding her steady with one hand, Dartz smiled wickedly and thrust his length fully into Aleena in a single motion.

Aleena screamed and Dartz moaned. Dartz wrapped his arms over Aleena's chest to hold her in place as he thrust in and out of her, gasping with every motion. Aleena's eyes let loose rivers of tears as she mumbled please for Dartz to stop over and over again. But Dartz only went harder on her. Grabbing her tightly, Dartz lifted Aleena off of the armchair and quickly did a 360 so that he now sat on the chair and she was in his lap, still impaled upon him. Dartz groaned loudly and used his hands and arms to move Aleena up and down upon him. Aleena's head tilted backwards slightly and Dartz could see a slight flush on her cheeks. The tears and protests had stopped.

Dartz managed a small laugh between groans and gasps. Hitting a particular spot within her, Dartz grinned widely as Aleena moaned in bliss. Feeling that he was almost there, and she as well, Dartz quickened the pace; his eyes glued upon Aleena's now prominently flushed face as she gasped and moaned in his arms. The Aleena gasped loudly and stilled upon him, her body shaking as her orgasm was reached. Dartz thrust into her once more and let himself release within Aleena, gasping as well. Aleena collapses backwards against Dartz, both panting.

Finally Dartz found his voice. "See…you liked that."

Aleena stared at him for a moment, almost in disbelief, then half-smiled and allowed Dartz to kiss her on the lips again.

"I love you, Aleena." Dartz muttered to her softly as he wrapped his arms around her and gently nuzzled her neck.

Aleena smiled back and kissed Dartz on the cheek. "I love you too, Dartz-Sama."


End file.
